Aftermath of a Lost Soul
Comato sat patiently among a majority of the Leaf Villages Jonin as the results of the recent attack on the village were read aloud. The speaker was a chunin, who's nerves were so obvious that Comato didn't even need his Sharingan to tell he had more than a little stage fright. "The casualties of the attack remain approximately zero." the chunin read on nervously. "Only one building was lost in the attack with damage... minor damage inflicted to other buildings by the explosions. All the victims, with the acceptation of Hi... Lady Hinata, recovered shorty before the attacker escaped. They show... only showed signs of fatigue and nothing more." The poor chunin gulped hard. "Any questions?" Comato walked onto the stage, dismissing the chunin. Clearing his throat Comato paused for a couple of seconds to wait for everyone to get silent. When the room became silent Comato spoke with a loud, clear voice. "As you all know the village was unexpectedly attacked. The reasons are still unknown. There is not much that is known about this person other than that he has the ability to become intangible and take possession of a person's soul. Me and my team, Team Zero: Hanani Hyūga and Kaio Uchiha will replace Randy. We have prepared to hunt for this enemy, reclaim Lady Hinata's soul and put him down." Comato paused to take a deep breath. "The reason why I'm up here talking to you all is because we are going to need assistance. The enemy could have gotten far. We are going to set up different squadrons to search every corner of the Land of Fire. Naruto Sensei is on his back for his meeting. Randy is NOT to leave the village unless Naruto Sensei gives the okay. Are there any questions? If not, be prepared to be assigned to squadrons." Comato paused to receive questions. Before anyone has a chance to ask Comato any question, a chunin appeared on the stage and leaned in to whisper to Comato. "Sir, a young woman is a the Northern gate requesting the Hokage. We told her he is away but she demands to enter the village and see the person in charge." Comato turned and faced the chunin. "I'm not in charge. You should report her to the Hokage's advisor, Shikamaru Nara. He should provide assistance to what she needs." Comato leaned in closer. "I'm the last person Naruto Sensei would leave in charge." Another messenger was sent to inform Shikamaru." the chunin informed. "But he young woman specifically said she wanted to know about the Phantom State user that attacked. We are informing all of the Leaf's higher ups." Comaro paused for a minute. Placing his hand on his head, he sighed. "Well if Shikamaru will allow it, she can be brought to me. I will try to answer her questions." Comato sent the chunin to retrieve the girl. The ninja that had been attending the briefing began dispursing, heading off their respected assignments. Comato waited on the stage for the chunin to return. Within a few minutes the chunin returned, a young woman, no older than 17, following close behind. The woman was dressed in strange combat gear that appeared to be similar to ANBU combat attire but with several key differences. Over a navy blue undershirt, the woman wore a combat vest, two black strips of fabric holding it close to her slender body. Long fingerless glove stretched almost all the way to her shoulders, but left just enough of her shoulders bare to reveal a tattoo. The tattoo was a small flame, encased by the outline of a diamond. The color of the diamond was similar to the woman's deep blue eyes, while the flame resembled her crimson hair. Black lines of face paint were present on the woman, one line starching across her face and over her nose with two more lines stemming from her eyes and curving outwards towards the edges of her face. Across the woman's lower back was a sheath, containing what appeared to be a kukri style blade. "Who are you?" the woman asked sternly. Comato paused looking at the young woman. "Well I should be asking you that. Considering that you are the person who came to the village demanding to see the Hokage. But anyway, I'm Comato Uchiha. Special Operations Jonin. I've put this entire operation together. And you are?" "I need to know about the Phantom Style user that attacked the village." the woman demanded, ignoring Comato's question. "Were you the one that fought him?" Comato gave her a blank facial expression. "She's rude. Really rude" he thought. "No..the Hokage's son was the person who fought him. But he is currently incapacitated." Comato lied. "So, you know about the Phantom State?" "Yes." the woman said. "In fact my... father fought and kill the original user of the technique." Comato stared at the woman. "Can you tell me everything I need to know about this technique. Like its weaknesses and things of that nature." "I've been told to relay that information with the Hokage. Is he expected to arrive soon?" Comato sighed. "Yeah. But we can't afford to lose any more time. With every moment we discussing the Hokage's location, that man will get away with Lady Hinata's soul. Kaio and Hanani, let's head out. You can wait for the Hokage." Comato told the woman as he prepared to set off with his team. "If your going after the Phantom State user than. I'm coming with you. You can try to follow, but that would be wasting time wouldn't it?" "Alright, if you're going to follow stay close.." Comato and his teammates left the Leaf Village sending Shinobi to the corners of the Land of Fire to search for Seitoshi. "So...how does this Phantom State work?" Comato asked the girl. "By fusing one's body with their chakra and life energy." the young woman explained, not even turning to face Comato. "The user's physical body takes on the qualities of those intangible substances. Phantom state also grants the ability to manipulate the life force of other human's, taking their soul being just one example. In addition they can solidify their chakra in the same way they take this quality away form their tangible form. The original Phantom State user, Dokutādesu, was also able to use his chakra to create a tangible barrier, similar in power to a Susanoo. What is most troublesome about Phantom State, is that it's true potential likely hasn't yet been realized." "It could mean that Lady Hinata's soul is gone forever." Comato started to grow frustrated. "Damn..." Hanani watched as Comato grew angry. "Are there any weaknesses or ways to reclaim the stolen souls?" Hanani asked. "Reclaiming a stolen soul isn't as hard as it would seam." The woman explained. "If the capturer is killed the seal on the soul is released. Typically if a Phantom Style user steals a soul, they mutilate the corpse, killing their enemy. The user can of course destroy the soul, but at the cost of a portion of their own life energy. It is unlikely Lady Hinata's soul is in any immediate danger." As the woman passes through a patch of sunlight gleaming through the trees, Comato catches a glimpse of her forearm guards, each bearing the Leaf Villages symbol. Comato gazed at her forearm guards, wondering where she was from. "At the rate we'll never find him." Comato started to grow more frustrated as each second passed by. "Don't worry about it. I can put him by myself. I don't even have to be near him to do it. So, there's no need to continue to gather information on him nor his phantom state. Right now, we just need to find him." Kaio stated looking straight as he talked. The woman shifted her sapphire eyes towards Comato, catching him looking at her forearm guards. "Yes." she started. "I'm a former Leaf Ninja. I left the village a few years ago." Everyone was quiet after hearing her statement. "You are from the Hidden Leaves? I've never seen you before." Hanani spoke softly. "Me either. I've been living there for years and this is the first time we've met." "I was one of the last of a secret group of ninja." the woman explained. "Very few knew about us. Each of us were the result of a mad man's experiments. I fear this Phantom State user may be the same thing." "Experiment? Did Naruto Sensei know of this?" Comato asked. "That guy...I wonder how far he could be." "He knew of me and helped keep me a secret. As the Third, Forth and Fifth Hokage's kept those before me a secret." The woman began pulling ahead of Comato, finally turning to face him. "Where exactly do you plan to search for your target? Your likely wasting your time. "I suspect that he is heading toward the Northern border." Comato stated. "Why do you think he's heading that way?" Hanani asked. Comato looked at her out the corner of his eye. "He came from the Land of Wind, that's where Randy was coming from. And the two had to encounter each other on his way back. I notice that Randy was in a rush when he arrived and that the man didn't appear until Randy showed up. The Land of Wind is southwest from the Land of Fire. It wouldn't be very strategic to head back to the place you came from after attacking a village. He's gonna lay low for a while. Just in case I'm wrong, I've already sent a squadron to the the Land of Wind." "The Phantom State user didn't happen to use a Transportation Scroll did he?" The woman asked. "I see him step on a scroll before disappearing. I'm not sure if that's what you are talking about." Comato told her. "By the way...what's your name." Kaio asked. "If we are to trust you, we should AT least know your name. The woman's eyes shifted towards Kaio, her head remaining still. "Akemi." she said. "My name is Akemi. Ask for the scroll, he's likely a full day ahead of any search party if that's the case. Phantom State allows the user to bypass the range limitation that typically prevent someone from traveling more than a few kilometers with a Transportation Scroll. He could be in any of the neighboring countries by now." "If that's so then we'll have no but to move faster." Comato stopped. "Kaio. Now." Kaio opened a dimensional void. "Everyone go inn. Kaio will take us to the northern border. We will intercept him there. He is extremely weakened, he shouldn't be outside of the Land of Fire yet."